Prince James
Prince James is a prince and the twin brother of Princess Amber and the older stepbrother of Sofia. His title is "His Royal Highness Prince James" Personality Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along but out of good-natured humor, though he recognizes Amber's faults enough to tell her that he likes Sofia better than her (although he was just cross with her). James also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. Physical Appearance He is slender and has fair skin, blond hair and hazel eyes. He has a blue bowtie, green waistcoat, white stockings, and black shoes. Friends and Family Sofia Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of her Kingdom and she suddenly becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn’t all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Prince James and Sofia, though not having been siblings for long, already share a sense of trust, care, and love. Amber Amber loves her family, especially her father, King Roland II; and her twin brother, Prince James. And while she is holding onto her old haughty, vain, and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving as a princess and a person. She and James care deeply for one another, but are at odds at times when their differences (Example: James is sporty and Amber's not. Example: Amber's vanity interferes with James's sense of sportmanship.) get in the way. King Roland II He is regal and imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. He and Prince James share a typical father-son bond, and he doesn't spoil his son. Queen Miranda Miranda is a warm and caring woman, she deeply loves her daughter Sofia, and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Prince James is polite towards Mirands, and has started opening up towards her. The two are forging a path towards a true mother-son bond. King Roland I King Roland I is the grandpa to Prince James and Princess Amber, he died when they were both at a young age so they do not remember him that well. Gnarly Gnarly is a Troll who's lived in the caves beneath Castle Enchancia for most of his life due to a misunderstanding between his people and King Gideon. Sofia first introduced the troll to James, and now they are respectful and friendly towards one another. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enchancian Royalty Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Princes Category:Children